You
by VFlashingLightsV
Summary: Caroline has spent the greater part of their time together covering their connection. When he left she fooled herself into thinking it was better that way, until the she dreamt he was dead and everything she was covering up hit her at once. Perhaps it was fate forcing her back into the life she was meant to have. Though in retrospect, no one could ever image it was this. Klaroline.
1. I Dreamed a Dream

Chapter One: I dreamed a dream

Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals or Vampire Diaries. I am just a humble fan.

Author's note: This is set after Bonnie and Damon returned from the other side. A few things have changed. There is no Hope and Steroline didn't happen as in the show. Please Review if you like this story and would like me to continue or if this should be continued. Thanks!

I dreamed that you died and the fear devastated me so much that it followed me into my waking life. It stayed with me when I attempted to wash it away in the shower. It loomed in the back of my mind as I tried to mask with laughter. The fear became so strong, some people even noticed it there even though they didn't know what it was.

Losing people isn't new to me, but this fear and pain rivaled the loss of my mother. A loss that drove me to turn off my humanity and make some grave mistakes. It was easier for me to live with killing 12 witches or losing Bonnie again, then it was to feel what I felt when I dreamed you were gone.

For the first time since I met you the idea that I could lose you became real. Not once did I actually think it was possible.

You presented yourself everyone's devil, the monster under the bed that scared the monster's under our beds. And I believed it. I believed you when you said you were the alpha male. I believed you when you told everyone there was no killing you. You were the first hybrid. This mix of wolf and vampire. Both alive and undead, born at a time when there was nothing like you in existence. I was in awe of your majesty and seduced by your power.

You were Ecstasy to me, an addiction I couldn't afford to have but foolishly tried to hide. As if no one would ever find out. Even when my friends tried to rid themselves of you the fear I have now didn't appear. It was impossible. I joined them knowing it was a fool's errand. Even more so, I wanted to see you work and navigate like only you do. It wouldn't have surprised me if you could see it. See how my addiction grew with every meeting we had.

Had you seen it? Had you purposely fed my want of your darkness knowing how hard it would be to resist?

It just seems like something you would do. How passionate you are. How strongly you want things and go after them without worry of others. It isn't always right but it is you and it is one of the reasons that intrigues me.

Perhaps I wished some of your virtues for myself and that is where the compulsion started. It didn't hurt that your face held such an enticing smirk. Or that your eyes were always so kind to me. Even after everything we went through together. After the yelling and hurting each other. You were kind to me before you left, you were kind each time I said no to you.

You said you'd be patient for me. I guess I just thought that once I lived a few hundred years and I knew more of the world then this small town, I could go to you. I would show up at your doorstep and stare at those kind eyes and wicked smirk. Where the smell of your cologne would welcome me. Where, I would know I was home.

But that night, I dreamt that you died and I've never been so scared in my life. All the memories and the feelings rushed into me all at once and I couldn't handle the thought that we wouldn't share them anymore.

You can't do that to me, Niklaus Mikaelson. You don't do that to people you care about. I wasn't ready for you before. You were you and I was a child but time and distance have given me great perspective. I'm a little older and a little wiser. I know the beauty of what it's like to be with you. To be touched by you… to be loved by you. Worst of all I now have an idea of what it's like to lose you and I can't do it here in real life. Where it's permanent.

I guess what I've finally realized is this…

I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson.

…And I don't know what to do with that.


	2. This Po'dunk Town

Chapter Two: This Po'dunk Town

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the Originals. Please Review!

* * *

It had been raining all week, a freak storm no one had expected. Bonnie left early to do…whatever it is Bonnie wanted to do. She was more fearless now that she returned from the other side. Having now died twice, that was understandable. Still, I wish she had taken Elena with her to leave me alone with my thoughts. Instead I was alone with Elena's thoughts.

I could tell something had been bothering her, I wasn't a complete zombie. The world still existed outside of myself. It's just…though my time was essentially infinite it was still precious. I wanted to spend it doing things I wanted. I guess in recent weeks that didn't include listening to Elena freak out over her on/off relationship with Damon Salvatore.

"I'm losing him, Care. I know it. You know when he came back I didn't remember him but I still felt something. Even if I didn't want to admit it. Then when the memories came back…and we decided that he wasn't going to be human with me. It's just, I think something happened to him on the other side. I know Bonnie knows what it is but she insists it's nothing but I know Bonnie Care, I know when she's lying to me." Elena ranted. It was so important for her to have me listen, to have me help. I wanted to but there were other things I wanted more.

I wanted to be more selfish with my life! For once, do what I wanted to do. Even if I didn't have a clear picture of what that was yet. I knew, in some way it involved Klaus. I just didn't know in what way or if it was something that I should explore. He said he intended to be my last love, what if that had changed? She couldn't expect to show up at his door and him just open it, telling her that he'd been waiting for her all this time. Klaus was 1000 years old. He had an entire life of adventures and experiences. He'd seen the world grow and change. What value would I hold for him?

And yet, maybe I was overthinking it. Maybe the point wasn't to show up and expect him to still be in love with me. Maybe the beauty of life was to take the leap of faith, leave this small town, and take the time to find out if or how we would work.

I had been fantasizing the 100 different ways I could go to Klaus and how we would be instant soulmates. Like a Disney love story. But that was assuming a lot and what about all the millions of moments that make life worth it. Dates and discussions. Flirting and experiencing things together. Getting into fights and making up. Learning about each other. I'd been psyching myself out of talking to Klaus because I didn't think I was ready for forever but…

I started to fall for Klaus over the hundred little interactions that we had while he was here. Not because of some epic thing. Our story could be as simple as, seeing him on the street and saying hello. Or sharing a cup of coffee or whatever they drink in New Orleans.

"Caroline are you listening to me? I feel like you're a 1000 miles away."

I heard Elena but I wasn't ready to stop my train of thought. Because the last thought I had pretty much summed up everything. When I pictured the future, I wasn't here. I didn't want to be here anymore. I'd out grown this place, and it's never ending problems.

I'd already sold the house after my mother passed. I could study anywhere with my grades. I didn't have to be here. I could go, I wanted to go. Not just because of Klaus but because I knew whatever happened, it would jump start my future. I'm living my life as a human but I'm not, I'm a vampire. I needed to live in that world, because I could only pretend to be human for so long before the world around me go suspicious.

I was a vampire. I wanted to be with Klaus. I wanted more than the life I had here. I wanted out of this town.

"I'm leaving, Elena. I've been thinking about it a lot and I don't want this. I don't want to be a journalism major. I'm going to move to New Orleans." I said it. I said the words out loud. They were so powerful the room went completely silent.

"Wow! What Care? What are you saying? What's going on? What happened?" Elena immediately shifted gears to focus on me.

"I've been fooling myself into thinking this is the life I wanted because when I was human this was my plan. But I died, Elena. I've gone to war, I've killed people. I've changed and I'm not being honest with myself. I'm staying here because you girls are here and it's safe but…I'm not happy. So I'm gonna go. I'm going to find, happy." The truth, as it turned out, was very easy to identify when I stopped lying to myself.

Elena stayed quiet, thinking of what to say next I'm sure. She dropped on to her bed and looked at me when she was ready to speak again.

"…Does this have anything to do with Stefan…or wait. New Orleans? Does this have anything to do with you sleeping with Klaus!? Caroline, Klaus is..." I had to cut her off, I was barely coming to terms with what I was feeling for him, I didn't want to internalize anyone else's feelings again. It was one of the things that held me back before and…I didn't want to go down that road. Not again.

"I think I might be in love with him. I have feelings for him. If we meet in New Orleans, I think I would like to give it a chance. What happened with Stefan…I care about him he is my friend. He is also the acceptable guy. I never opened the door with Klaus because of everything else going on. I've been left with what ifs and a bit of regret. I need to know for sure." I explained to her but I could tell she wasn't ready to hear any of it. She didn't want to lose me especially not to Klaus.

"Klaus is a monster, Caroline! He tortured us! How could you love him? I didn't want you to feel like I was judging you for sleeping with him. So I said nothing but are you sure he didn't compel you when you…two…you know." My feel good wave of happiness was coming to an end the more Elena spoke I get where she was coming from but it was insulting.

"We're monsters too! Just because you took the cure doesn't mean it erases what you did as a vampire! Humanity on or off. Besides look who you're in love with! I've never forgotten what he did to me but I more or less forgave him. Since then he's still done horrible things. There are centuries, Elena, he's been alive that you don't know what he did but you love him despite that. Why do the rules always change when it's me? I'm sick of it Elena. I'm done here!" My voice was strong. I never threw anything in her face, not once. She didn't have to like my decisions but she had to respect them.

"That is not fair Care! Damon has always come through when we needed him. He's better now!" Her voice was starting to crack, I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take having this fight with her about Damon. I was done here.

"He's been there for you or because of you! Don't act like he doesn't have an agenda! Look, you can be supportive or you can stay out of my way but just like with my humanity it's not your choice to make on my life. I want your support Elena but I don't need it." I snapped back, she stared at me angry and hurt but I was angry and hurt too. And for once I didn't want to be the bigger person.

"So what happens when he asks you about me. When you let it slip about the cure I took and he comes running after me. What happens when you realize he's only using you to get to me. So he can make his army. When you realize that I'll still be here for you." Elena's words burned every inch of me. She wasn't holding back so neither would I.

"If Klaus is who everyone thinks he is; then I'll deal with it then. That doesn't change that the Caroline that belonged here is gone. But if Damon ever realizes that he's only with you because of all those centuries of unresolved love and longing to be with Katherine. When that wears off and he's ready to move on, I'll accept your apology. From what you said earlier it seems like that day is just around the corner."

Elena got up and walked away, slamming the door behind her. Knowing I would have to deal with more encounters like this one, I packed my stuff. I was leaving, tonight. I knew it was abrupt and completely unlike me but it was time for spontaneous. I was aware this was crazy but if I didn't leave right now, everyone would just convince me to say and I would be stuck here. Miserable.

I left a note for Bonnie, explaining why I was leaving and what I had told Elena. I wrote how sorry I was for my cowardice to not talk to her face to face. I also gifted her my mini fridge. Elena didn't deserve it right now.

I left, I got in my car and drove as far as my GPS told me to go. It felt good so good. I could feel my heart get freer and lighter with every mile that I drove away from Mystic falls.

When I finally got to the French Quarter, it was alive and beauty. There was music and dancing in the streets. Smells of spices, herbs, and food. I wanted to take in everything all at once. I wanted to eat and dance in the street. I belonged here.

As if fate conspired to send me a message a woman walked up to me. She was old but I could see the wisdom beyond her years. Her hair was wrapped in scarves and even in the night I could see her beautiful flawless brown skin.

"You are home child. Welcome!" I couldn't help but smile, was everyone this nice here?

"You will find what you seek just take this road forward." She told me, I looked at the direction she pointed me to and before I could thank her she was gone.

I walked the path not really having a plan. It was alarming and freeing at the same time. I had already gotten a hotel so I wasn't worried about that. I had all the time in the world to walk aimlessly.

Fate, had different plans.

I was walking when two people exited the bar. It was him. I'd know that scent anywhere. He hadn't seen me yet and I waited for the woman he was with to stop talking. She was very close and friendly with him. Her name was Camille, he had said it when he was disagreeing with her. I didn't want to be jealous but I was. I was also really happy to see him alive and well. My dream had rattled me but it was just that, a dream Because the was there.

"Have you always been this stubborn?" The woman huffed. I felt like that was the right time to make my presence known.

"Yes. The answer to that is yes. Klaus is relentlessly stubborn." I joked. He stopped dead in his tracks then turned around shocked. I smiled. Finally, it was my turn.

"Hello Niklaus."

It took him a second, a feeling I knew all too well. Then he spoke

"Caroline."


	3. I'm here to help you find your way

Chapter Two: I'm here to help you find your way.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the Originals. Please Review!

* * *

'You have not thought this through, Caroline Forbes.' The voice inside my head cautioned, and it was true. I knew there was a chance Klaus had moved on, but I never fully thought about what I'd do if that were to have been the case. Idiot. It almost felt like I was in a Southwest Airlines commercial. Got to get away? Yes, Southwest Airlines. Feel free to pick me up anytime.

"You two know each other?" The woman beside him spoke, immersing herself into our eye staring contest. I couldn't help but think how stupid of a question that was. We said each other's names, how do we not know each other. Would you like to know how well I know him? I've seen him naked have you? No seriously, I wanted to know.

Instead I took the familiar high road and smiled politely.

"Yes, I'm Caroline Forbes. Nice to meet you." I mean I said that but it wasn't true. She was with Klaus; she'd seen her be flirty with him. She could see how close she was standing with him now. It was doomed from the beginning; I was never going to like her. At best I would dislike her, at worst for her I would hate her guts. High road or not.

"Caroline is a good friend of mine from Mystic Falls. Caroline this is Camille. You know, I never thought in a million years I'd see you here, you look well. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Friend? He might as well have called me his little sister!

Caroline, stop! Klaus is only playing by the rules you set. It's not fair to change the rules now. BUT he went out of his way to clarify my title to her, why not clarify her title to me?

"Uh, call it a mid-life crisis." I joked, not wanting to get into anything deeper than the superficial with _that woman_ here.

Camille, her name is Camille. Even if she asked stupid questions I should still learn her name. It wasn't her fault that you didn't get your feelings in order in time.

"Mid-life crisis? You can't be older than 16! I probably have journals younger than you!" Camille said to me. I could tell she felt a bit insecure about age. As she should. She was human. Klaus would never age and neither would I…or any one in his family. Basically everyone around him was immortal. Sure she had her looks now but in 10, 20 years and she's sure to be a cow.

A thought that shouldn't have made me as happy as it did. It shouldn't have given me the strength to get through this conversation, but it did. I, Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, am a petty ass vamp. And right now, I didn't feel like fighting it. Not while I could hold it all inside where no one could see it.

"Um, a…fraid not. I'll be 21 soon. Thank you though, It's always good to know I can pull an Edward Cullen if I ever feel the need to revisit my youth in a couple hundred years." If I could credit Camille with one thing it's that she wasn't too stupid. She caught on to my hint right away and her face soured a little. It wasn't in my head, either. I was staring at her and Camille was drinking one tall glass of lemonade, hold the sugar. No water.

"Oh, you're a vampire like Klaus. How exciting for you." This woman, who was good enough in Klaus' eyes to hang out with, didn't even know what he was? Klaus only gloats about it, 900 times a day. Seriously?

"Klaus, is a little different, you know species wise. He gets real testy when people don't get that right. I should get going, It was good seeing you Klaus." I needed to leave. No, I wanted to leave. Maybe both. I hadn't expected to see him the first day I got to town. I wasn't ready. So many things were happening at once and now there was…Camille. Who I was sure I would eat just because of her stupidity.

Of course, Klaus being him, he didn't let me go easy.

"Will you be in town long; I would love to show you around." I let myself look at him, I shouldn't have. There were those kind eyes, staring so deeply into my soul they were going to pierce it. "I would love to catch up. Last time I saw you, you were making a life for yourself and things you wanted. I'm curious to see what changed." It was amazing that Camille let him get all those words out. Though, I did shut her up with my last comment, so.

"I wasn't planning on being here long really I was passing through. Seeing what was so great about this place." My tone remained cordial. He laughed, and it was so contagious it contaminated my soul. I could see those kind eyes turn suspicious. Not that he didn't trust me but that he knew something was wrong.

Klaus had a life, he had made an entirely different one here with a new blonde. Maybe it was fate that I ran into them, maybe it was destiny telling me…no. As jealous as I felt. As emotional as I was. Loving someone meant putting them first. Klaus didn't need my drama right now, he sure as hell didn't ask for it.

"This isn't Mystic Falls, Love. You're going to need more than a day." He teased and with his attention on my it was easy to ignore…her.

"I'll call you. I really need to get some sleep. It's been…a long day. Enjoy your night you two."

I didn't let either of them say anything, and just crossed the street and left. As good as it felt to be done with that encounter, it felt wrong too. There was so much I wanted to talk to him about but it wasn't right. Not then, not with her there.

Blondes ruin everything. Ugh, I wanted to change my hair. Cut it, dye it but I didn't like how I looked in any other color. The better option was to chop off all of Camille's poorly taken care of hair.

The next hour I spent aimlessly walking. At first I was going to walk to the other side of the block and make my way back to my hotel. That turned into me avoiding crowds with ended with me being lost. My trusty phone was, dead. Deader than dead. Maybe even deader than me since I was still running.

Most of the people I encountered were, well, drunk. Or just busy and I didn't want to interrupt. Where was all that life and magic I felt earlier. Maybe that was on another side of town. On this part of town things felt dark and hopeless.

"You're lost." A voice from apparently nowhere. The voice is so deep it vertebrates in my bones. The words the male voice says to me are phrased as a statement. How did he know I was lost? No one else seemed to know, wait. Where was everyone? I looked around and realized there was nothing. No people or light save for the one above her.

I wanted to speak, but once the man in came into the light fear took over. The sound of his loafers hitting the pavement reverberated in my head. It wasn't someone I knew, and yet he felt familiar. His eyes were dead and devoid of all humanity, tinted with a hue of malevolence. His gaze locked with mine even when he took a hit of his cigarette from his left hand. Exhaling the smoke casually and off the to the side. I had this weird feeling that he enjoyed my reaction to him. It amused him, possibly.

Fear filled me so fast it punished my veins as it rushed through them.

"Don't worry, Caroline. I'm here to help you find your way." He spoke to me but all sound jammed in my throat. I turned to run, but everything changed. I wasn't on that block anymore; I was surrounded by people and light. I was in front of my hotel with people walking past me as if nothing out of the ordinary.

This wasn't my first rodeo, I knew supernatural things happen all the time but this was different. I walked into the hotel, the girl checked me in smiled at me. Even though I didn't know her it was good to see a familiar face.

Still I couldn't stay here, not after that. Not when everything inside me was saying, run.

"You look like you saw the devil." The girl told me, bluntly.

"I think I did." I answered in kind. I needed to leave. Now. There was a man whose very presence screamed pure evil and he knew my name. I don't know how and I didn't want to know. Not right now. Not while we were both in the same city.

"Wait. What?" The girl questioned.

"I'm going to check out. I…I need to go." I rushed to my room and got my things. By the time I got back downstairs the clerk, Kenzi, had my check out papers. I thought about Klaus, about calling him but there was no reason to make this bigger than what it was. I was just going to leave and never come back here. Simple.

Forget the nagging part of me that still worried. I got in my car and drove as fast as I could to anywhere. I wasn't going back to Mystic Falls, but I wasn't going to stay here. Elena could learn from me. When there is danger, you get away from it. Not involve everyone you know.

While I drove, a text from Klaus came in. It said "I hope you'll reconsider; New Orleans is a magical place. Either way it was good seeing you. I hope we'll get a chance to talk soon." Klaus wrote and I wanted that too but fear had me doing all kinds of things these days.

All I kept picturing was the man appearing everywhere. Who was he? How did he know me? Why did he know me? How did he know I would be there? Did he track me down? What did he mean? What the hell?

Nothing had gone as I planned.

I drove so fast; I car began to shake. I blinked. It was for one second, just to refresh my eyes.

And woke up the next day in my hotel room.


End file.
